Best Halloween Ever
by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
Summary: When Jace makes training his main focus, Clary does something she never thinks of doing; breaking up with him. :O! Shocking, but when a familiar stranger come by and comforts her, maybe they will become something more than enemies. Happy Halloween you guys!


**So i found a laptop but i cant use it all the time. So if you are reading my other stories. It will take time to update even if Raphael and Jace are in the stories! :O. But i made a Halloween story with Raphael and Clary. I really like this pair. So i hope you like. SMILES :D**

* * *

Clary POV

"Isabelle, have you seen Jace?" Clary barged into Isabelle's room.

"No, I haven't seen him lately," she answered.

It was true Clary has not seen Jace for some time now and it started to worry her.

"So, you're going to Magnus's Halloween Party, right?" Isabelle asked her.

Yes, today was Halloween and yes, Magnus was throwing a Halloween Party. And they were invited to it.

"Um, I guess," Clary answered. She loved Halloween but she had a feeling something wrong was going to happen.

"Great, then can you meet me in my room when you are done putting on your costume, I need help with mine. Damn costumes are so complicated!" she groaned. She shook my head and left. She looked around a bit for Jace but couldn't find him. She even gave him a text! She groaned angrily. But there was one place she hadn't checked yet and it was the training room.

She heard panting. She opened the door and saw him training. He was training with a punching bag.

"Jace," she said. He turned around and smiled but it didn't look real to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was trying to find you," she told him.

"For what?" he asked. She was going to tell him that she was looking for him all day and was furious but she couldn't do that.

"Um, I just wanted to know if you were going to Magnus's party," she lied.

"Of course I am," he said. She only could nod.

"I should go and change in my costume," she told him. He only nodded. He turned his focus back on the bag. She walked out and left the Institute.

* * *

She walked through the cold of October. _Ever since Valentine killed him and he was brought back to life, he has been training too much. Too much for him to focus on things that are actually important, _her thoughts said. She shook her head and open the door when she got home.

She had already told her mother and Luke that she was going so they told her they would go out for dinner. She sighed and went to her room. She closed the door and started to strip off her clothing, leaving her in her undergarments. She opened her closet door and took out a clear plastic bag that had her costume in it. She took it out and put it on. It was a silky fine dress that was a pale peachy color and had red on the hem of the dress, the sleeves, and the neck line that made a U shape, revealing her collar bones and a little of her chest but it was entirely revealing. They hem was tattered a bit, revealing a shredded look and her sleeves hugged her forearms but gaped wider from her elbow to her hand; shredded like her hem. She went to her dresser table that had some make up on them. But not a lot like Isabelle and Magnus. She done her make up before so it wouldn't take long.

She put black liner on her eye lines, them put a mixture of white, black and red eye shadow and took her fluffy brush to make a smoky effect and blended them together. Her eyes looked mysterious. She even put some blush on and ruby red lipstick. To finish her costume, she put a rose garland on her head and an ankle bracelet on with red sandals on. She looked into the mirror and was amazed of a how she did. She was like a fire goddess which she was going for and was proud of her self. Even her curly fire red hair completed the look. She looked at them time; eight o'clock, she decided to head back to the Institute.

When she arrived she saw that Isabelle was already doing her hair, curling it and had some red streaks in it. She had an old time maiden outfit and a red cloak.

"So, you're going as Little Red Riding Hood, but I think that dress indicates that you're a sexy little red riding hood," Clary said. The dress was above her knees and poofed out.

"Yep and now can you help me put this cloak on?" she did and was finished.

"You look amazing! I can't wait to see Jace," Isabelle said. All Clary could do was smile. They went to wait at the elevator. They waited patiently for the two boys to come but one out of the two only came; Alec.

"Where's Jace," she asked.

"He told me he'll meet us there," Alec said. Alec was dressed up like a zombie, with special blood effects, it looked real. Clary sighed to herself.

"Okay," was all she could say before the three went down the elevator.

* * *

"I know Simon, it's like he's been focusing on his training more after the battle in Idris," Clary said into her phone. She had called Simon on the way to Magnus, falling behind the two siblings, and they had been talking about Jace.

"Well, do you know his reasons why?" he asked. Again she had to lie to another person she loved.

"No, not really," lie.

"Well, have fun," he said.

"I wish you were coming," Clary said to him.

"I know I wish I came too, but I have to spend time with my sister, you know try to make my life normal for once," he said. She had to smile at that.

"Okay, I'll see you later," she said and hung up. She caught up with the two and she could hear loud music banging from the apartment. They trudged up the steps and rang the bell. Magnus was the one who opened the door for them and welcomed them. She was surprised.

"Wow, Magnus," she said.

"Impressive, my looks almost make me like Adam Lambert, does it?" he asked. She nodded he looked so much like him.

"Well, come in," he shooed us in. Clary couldn't believe how many people were there. A mixture of all Downworlders were there and them. They were either dancing, drinking, or both.

"You have impressed me again, my friend," Isabelle said.

"Why thank you," Magnus said and stole Alec.

"Well, let's party!" Isabelle said and dragged Clary. Everywhere she could see people with their masked face looking at the two. She looked at her phone. It was only eight thirty. She sighed. _Jace said he was coming. You can trust him on coming to one Halloween party_, her mind said. So she stayed and partied with Isabelle.

* * *

Clary huffed herself into a bar stool. Isabelle had gone non- stop with partying with Clary and it tired the red head out. She looked at the time again. It was ten. Jace was still not here. That was it for her. She dialed his number and waited. On the fourth ring he answered.

"Hello," he said.

"Jace, where are you, it's been two hours and you aren't here," Clary said, trying to take her anger aback.

"Clary, I need to train a little bit more and -," he didn't get to finish because she cut him off.

"Training? You stand me up for training? Is training more important than our relationship, Jace?" she asked him, roughly.

"No," he said.

"Then come over," she groaned.

"Clary," he protested. That was enough for her.

"Fine if training is so important to you, why won't you be_ training's _boyfriend," she said, tears threatening to come down.

"Clary, no, don't do this," he said. She heard a door close.

"It's over Jace," she said and hung up. She looked at her phone's screen and took a deep breath. Which was difficult since there were too many people there. So she decided to leave. She left in a hurry. Tears rolling down her cheeks; she ran across the street blindly and ran. She just wanted to get away from everything. So she ran to Central Park.

Once there she collapsed near a tree and leaned her back on it. She looked at the beautiful night sky filled with stars. She sighed. She couldn't believe that she just broke up with Jace on Halloween. The tears were still flowing. She sniffed a bit. She knew Isabelle was going to freak if she didn't see her there. She sighed, took a deep breath, and walked back to Magnus's apartment. _Why did I even bother running away when I would come back?_ She asked herself. She shook the thought out of her head and looked at the building in front of her.

She sat down on the first few steps and sighed. She shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" said a delicate, sweet voice. She looked up and to her surprise it was Raphael.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, she was still crying but her voice was strong.

"First of all, I'm here for the other vampires that are in my clan and second, why are you crying?" he asked, his dark eyes staring in to hers.

"I-," she stopped abruptly. Why would she tell him something that was personal? She was so deep in thought that she didn't see him get in her face. She looked at him. Her breath hitching up.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, soft and gently his voice touched her.

"Jace and I broke up," she said in a soft voice.

"That's it?" he asked.

"You don't have to be an ass about it. He's been training too much and it's in the way of our relationship, so I ended it," she told him.

"So you're the one who broke it up," he said with a grin.

"Aren't you supposed to get your vampire friends?" she asked him.

"They can wait. You know, if I were your boyfriend, I wouldn't put anything up between our relationship. Everybody deserves to be loved," he said, sitting next to her.

"How would you know about love?" she asked.

"Because I used to be loved and in love," he said in a low voice. She looked at him. He looked beautiful in the moonlight. He caught her staring at him and smiled. She blushed and looked away.

"You look beautiful," he said, scooting next to her.

"Thanks," she muttered. There was only silence. But he broke the silence.

"Don't make you and Jace breaking up a big deal. There are other people but you need to learn how to move on from other people. You just can't be love struck by one boy," he told her.

"Thanks for the advice," she said.

"I mean it. Someone like you should get the respect. But if he puts something more important in front of you, you deserve better. Someone as beautiful as you can't go around sulking," he said. She stared at him. She could not believe that they were actually having a conversation.

"Raphael," she said and he looked at the ground. She tilted her head and studied him. His perfect honey toned colored skin fitted him, his long lashed casting shadows down his cheek bone and his lips…. She couldn't stop staring at them but she forced herself and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

When she pulled back, he was staring at her.

"Thanks, and I mean it," she said and got up. She was going to go back in but she felt a hand on hers. She looked down and saw that he had grasped it and pulled himself up. She looked at him as he got closer to her. He pushed a stray hair from her face and cupped her cheek. And he leaned down and kissed her. The taste of him exploded in her mouth. She closed her eyes and looped her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her hands were in his soft, thick black curls. She forgot about Jace, forgot about the party, forgot about everything. Then she could feel her lungs burning.

She pulled away and took a deep breath. She looked into his eyes. She could see the lust and hunger in his eyes; for her. Then she noticed that she moved on.

"Thank you, for helping me move on," she whispered to him.

"Clary, do you want to take a walk through Central Park?" he asked her.

She scoffed, "Are you asking me on a date?"

"You make me laugh," he said and kissed her again and she smiled against his lips and said, "I would love to."

She smiled and he put his arm around her waist and they started to walk. She leaned her head on his arm.

"So what does this make us?" she asked him.

"What do you want us to be?" he said.

She stopped walking and looked at him.

"What Jace and I were once," she said.

"Brother and sisters? I don't think that's possible," he said with a grin.

"You know what I mean," she said, rolling her eyes.

"We're together as in boyfriend and girlfriend," he said. She smiled and kissed him. She didn't care if the people around them were watching. It was just her and Raphael on a Halloween night.

"This is the best Halloween I ever had," she told him.

"Mine too, Happy Halloween," he said and kissed her again.

Jace POV

"What do you mean she's not here?" he asked Isabelle. She had told him that she hasn't seen her since. He growled to himself. He was going to leave but it was too crowded so he left in the back. He was going to make his way to the streets when he heard talking. He looked around the corner and saw Clary and Raphael talking to each other.

"Don't make you and Jace breaking up a big deal. There are other people but you need to learn how to move on from other people. You just can't be love struck by one boy," he told her.

"Thanks for the advice," she said.

"I mean it. Someone like you should get the respect. But if he puts something more important in front of you, you deserve better. Someone as beautiful as you can't go around sulking," he said.

He heard that part of the conversation and zoned the rest out. He should've paid more attention to Clary._ Idiot!_ She did deserve better than him and he knew it; she had the right to move on, even if he liked it or not. He softly sighed. And went back home, thinking about what he just done.

Clary POV

She was laughing and smiling.

"You're very cute when you smile and laugh," he said. They were in Central Park, lying on the grass, holding hands, and looking at the stars. Like a regular couple would do.

"No I'm not," she protested and looked at him.

"To me you are," he said and rolled onto his side. She reached up and kissed him.

This had to be the best night ever. She moved on and was happy.

"I love you," he whispered. She smiled.

"I love you, too," she answered.

_Best Halloween ever!_

* * *

**SO how'd you like it? REVIEW... Well i will update my stories soon and promise you guys to write more stories that you guys suggest me. So I might set up a poll or you can PM me about ideas to write. SO like song fic, karaoke, parody of a movie, acting stuff, anything you want and i will claim your name as this your idea and make it come true and tell my readers to read your fics. SO please do that. SMILES :D**


End file.
